disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Use Magic Again
'Never Use Magic Again '''is the 26th episode of Season 18. Summary While trying to save his parents from a group of poachers, Connor fears that he has lost control of his family magic powers and vows to never use them again. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where the Disney Junior Club and their Terra Monsters are chasing away poachers out of the forest. After they leap over a log out of the Fantasy Forest, the Disney Junior Club return to their usual patrol. As soon as they leave, Gaston leaps over the log with the intention of hunting some plantlers. One of the poachers is confused, but Gaston reminds them that they never take orders from the Disney Junior Club. The Disney Junior Club soon hear their laughter, and Kwazii uses his super sight to confirm that the poachers are back. Disgruntled, the Disney Junior Club take off again to deal with them. Gaston and his men waltz around the Fantasy Forest, with one of the poachers becoming somewhat anxious having just been kicked out. When Gaston asserts his confidence, Connor's parents Calvin and Carmen call out to them, standing atop a nearby rock. They question what Gaston and his men's presence is doing in the Fantasy Forest, and Gaston feigns confusion at being in his current location. One of the men almost calls Gaston out on this, but his leader fractiously tells him to 'stuff it'. Calvin then leaps down, and sharply informs Gaston that the way out of the forest are another way, ordering them to go. The other man slinks back, but Gaston does not give in, as he tells Connor's parents that they are all alone and outnumbered. At first, Connor's parents remain unswayed, but when the poachers encircled them, they become slightly less confident. Connor and his friends emerge having heard Gaston's voice. He is caught off guard by the sight of Carmen and Calvin and, when the men attempt to shoot at them, Connor demands that they get away from them, and unleashes his family's magic in anger. Gaston and his men are sent flying back out of the Fantasy Forest, and Connor hugs his mother and father, who thank their son for helping. However, the magic continues pushing forward until it hits the nearby cliffs. It then returns, much to everyone's surprise, thrusting even Connor to the ground. The ground beneath Carmen and Calvin’s feet breaks open and she falls down, only barely managing to keep hold of a protruding rock on a side. Connor swiftly runs over, and extends a hand to his dad's as Kwazii used his stretchy power to help his friend and his parents. Calvin, holding Carmen, reaches for the hand and he and Kwazii pulls them up, once again hugging her. They thank their son once again, but Connor realizes that he almost lost them. Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Sofia, Miles, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Doc catch up to them and ask if they're okay. Connor repeats the question to them, and they all respond positively, including Skully from afar. They appear mildly concerned when they glance over, and it is revealed that Skully has lost his bandana. One of pieces falls to his beak, and he mentions how it looks like one of his bandannas. They decide against telling him, hoping he won't notice. Skully is still confused, but Connor breaks away from the group to view the immense destruction that his magic has caused across the area. With barely any trees surviving the blast, Connor is ashamed at the damage he has caused. At the Disney Junior Club Treehouse, Cubby, Izzy, and Captain Jake try to put the pieces of Skully's bandana back together, all while their friends try to cheer up Skully. Kwazii then looks to Connor for his support, but Connor is already engaged in the bracelet that he made out of his sketchbook's ribbon, the pieces of his friends' special items, and his magic key, the Key of Magic, and also used it to defeat Zara, his ancestor's enemy. Connor answers half heartedly, so Kwazii decides to give his friend a glass of water, and see what he's actually looking at. Kwazii saw the Key of Magic on the bracelet, and cringes to the time when Zara tried to take over Disney Junior Island and it's magic. Zara was the worst Disney Princess ever, said Kwazii, dropping in that it's a good thing that Connor had his magic key that transformed him into Jaquin Boy and defeat Zara. Connor responds with tepid positivity as Kwazii tells him that his magic only did a little damage to the Fantasy Forest. That only angered Connor and his magic went out of control again as he throws the glass of water onto the floor and the glass breaks, spilling water all over the floor. After seeing what he did, Connor shakily apologizes to Kwazii, who was lifting the water off the floor and fixing the glass with his magic, and he runs downstairs in shame just when Greg tried to stop him. But he was already gone before he got a text from Amaya, saying that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are making trouble again. Downstairs, Connor was sitting on the couch clutching to a pillow and sulking just as Greg came down to tell his friend about Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos making trouble at night again. With a sigh, Connor slowly holds out his fist to form the PJ Masks' pact with Greg and without Amaya and Captain Jake. Later at night, the PJ Masks transformed and were off to stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. But they need to pick a vehicle first. While Fish Boy was choosing on the PJ Picture Player, Gekko noticed how sad Catboy looked as he walked over to him to ask what's wrong. However, Catboy forced a smile and says that he's okay just when Fish Boy selected the Owl Glider and he and the other three PJ Masks followed him up the second floor, hopped into the Owl Glider, fastened their seat belts, and rode off to find the night time villain. Powers that Kwazii uses * Protection Power * Super Sight * Aqua Wings * Magic Rope * Magic Vines * Teleportation Power * Appearing Power * Magical aura reading * Memory Erasing (to stop Connor’s parents from finding out their son is a PJ Mask) Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Plantler Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes focusing on Gaston Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes similar to Lion Guard episodes Category:The Lion Guard Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 18 episodes based on cartoons